When you meet a stranger
by Anglvoice84
Summary: When Kenshin meets a beautiful woman at a bar, it leads to an intense night of passion, but what will his wife day? Sexy sweet one shot


Kenshin Himura sat at the end of the bar nursing a whiskey on the rocks, while staring at the beautiful woman at the other of the bar. He had come to the bar after work to unwind after a long day of dealing with cases. He was one of the top homicide detectives in the city and this week had been a particularly rough one for the red head. His cell phone rang breaking his trance from the dark haired blue eyed beauty who has entranced him. Her gave him a smile and looked down as he answered his phone.

"Moshi, moshi," he said.

"Himura it's Aoshi," he groaned as he heard the voice of his partner, Aoshi.

"Yes, Aoshi?" They had been on the tail of a known hitman who had murdered a woman in cold blood.

"We got him Himura." Kenshin felt relief hit him as Aoshi explained how the hitman had slipped up and left DNA on the window sill. "The warrant comes on Monday and we can nail him. Enjoy your weekend my friend. Spend sometime with Karou and kids."

Kenshin laughed as he looked at the beautiful woman across the bar. "You too Aoshi, you need to enjoy ometime with Misao before that baby is born. So I'll say good night"

"Good bye" Kenshin searched for the woman but couldn't locate her. His heart fell until he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Hey there handsome," he turned to see the woman he'd been staring at with a cosmo in her hand. He felt a knot in his throat. Her hair was down and cascaded down to her waist. She wore chandellier earrings and a deep blue dress that was short, had a deep v-cut and hugged every curve. She wore high black stillettos, but the big accessory Kenshin noticed more than anything was the sprakly wedding ring and engagement ring on her left hand.

"Hello beautiful woman," he flirted leaning into her. "What's a beautiful woman like you doing talking to strangers at a bar."

She smiled and blushed. " You don't seem so strange to me. Can I buy you a drink?"

Kenshin fiddled with the ring on his finger thinking of his beautiful wife at home, then turned to the woman in front of him and smiled. "Sure, you can call me Battousai." She laughed and took the seat next to him. "You can call me Lola."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later and many drinks later, they wobbled out of the bar and headed to the elevator with a hotel room key in hand. Once the elevator doors closed, he pushed her up against the elevator wall and attacked her neck with gusto. His hands wandered down to her breast and gave them a hard squeeze, while she reached her hand to the front of his slacks and rubbed his throbbing bulge. He moaned into her ear.

When the elevator got to their floor they separated and made their way to the room. Once inside, they quickly began peeling away their clothes and fell onto the bed naked. They began exploring and tasting and feeling each others bodies, rewarding each other with a moan of pleasure. With his fingers in her sex, dripping with her juices. he whispered into her ear, "you're ready for me."

With that he flipped her over on her back and with himself position in between her legs and buried himself in her warmth. He grabbed her ass and pounded into her hard. She let out yelp and he smiled and slapped her ass hard. She leaned back and wrapped her hands around his nek as he thrusted upwards. "Does your husband fuck you like this?" He purred into her ear as she moaned "Batousai" loudly.

"Oh Batousai, fuck me like my husband won't," said moaning and clawing into his neck. He let out a low growl and pumped into her a few more times before they both reached their climax and collapsed on the bed. He licked her shoulder and gave her a quick kiss before rolling off her and pulling her into an embrace. They lay there quiet in the knowledge of what they had just done, but content none the less.

"Tell me about your wife?" she asked, turning into his embrace to look into his eyes.

He smirked and kissed her nose, "My wife? My wife is the most beautiful woman in the world. She's an unbelievable mother to my two children and has an amazing capacity to love. She's my sun, my moon and my world." He looked at her unshed tears and placed a strain a hair behind her ear. "Tell me about your husband."

She smiled, "He's incredibly handsome and brave and has eyes that still make me shiver, even after 10 years together. He's my one true love. He's an amazing provider. He's a lover to me and a great father. There will never be anyone for me but him." She snuggled into the nook of his neck and said as she yawned. "Sounds like we're both very lucky."

Soon sleep consumed them both.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Waking up a few hours later, he found himself alone in the bed. Flashbacks of the events that occurred a few hours before and smiled. He looked over to where Lola had laid hours before and saw a lone glittery chandelier earring on the bed. A smile graced his face as he arose from the bed and prepared to go home to his family.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Daddy!"

Kenshin felt his legs tackled as soon as he stepped into the foyer of his home. Kenshin bent down to hug his two children.

"We missed you daddy," said 6 year old Kenji as he looked up at his father.

"Daddy no go today?" asked 3 year old Tomoe as Kenshin picked her up in his arms.

"I missed you guys too, but don't worry, I'm home for a few days now, so I'll get to spend a lot of time with you and mommy,ok?"

"Yay!" squealled both children as they hugged their father.

Making his way into the living room, he deposited his daughter on the couch as he turned to ruffle his son's hair. "Where's mommy?"

"She's upstairs in your room," said Kenji sitting before the tv to watch cartoons.

Kenshin made his way to the master bedroom where he and his wife of 7 years, Karou shared. Openning the door, he was greeted by a flying pillow which hit him square in the face. "Oro?!"

Karou smirked at her husband as she turned to her closet. "You're late."

Kenshin laughed as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, "I'm so sorry koishi, but I was a little held up because I found something I couldn't leave behind." He reached into pocket and pulled out the chandelier earring from earlier. "I know you love these Lola, I didn't want you to loose this." He kissed her shoulder.

Karou's eyes widened and she laughed as she turned towards him in his embrace, "Well Battosei, you were so amazing last night I'm surprise I didn't loose both."

"You looked very beautiful last night koishi. After 10 years, you are still my fantasy. I love you so much Karou! You are the only woman I will ever love," he leaned into his wife.

Right before his lips touched hers, she sighed happily and whispered, "I love you more Kenshin, even when you're Battosei. I love you so much, til death do us part."

Kenshin crashed his lips onto his wife's as the sounds of his children laughing at the tv, made his heart swell with joy.

Karou was right the night before, they were both very lucky people.


End file.
